Entropy and Apocalypse
by Lozzypop
Summary: Cats "Deuteronomy, you're sentencing her to death at Macavity's claws!" "And do you sentence her to death at the claws of every other demon in the city?" updated 15.06.09 Chapters 10 and 11 added.
1. Un

~Author's note~  
  
Hello there, this is the beginning of the new story I'm writing. I realize this story may get quite Buffy-ish but believe me I'm doing my best trying to keep the two separate (it doesn't help that a buffy fic may soon be in the works from me, hehe). Anyway I hope you like it, and I worship reviewers, hehe. On with the story.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Let me tell you something about my world, it may look calm and peaceful, appear beautiful and serene, but it's chaos itself. Deafening screams go unheard, unnoticed. Waves of panic, of complete terror constantly ripple through our lives. Death leisurely strolls among us each day, with one mere point of his pale bony finger sealing our fate. But the Jellicles and Pollicles of this world simply turn a blind eye to his dark presence. How I despise their blissful ignorance and yet it is the one thing I envy most about them.  
  
Unbeknownst to the large majority of the Jellicle and Pollicle population, things that can only be described as creatures from your deepest darkest nightmares walk the earth. Vampires, zombies, countless demons, everything you've ever thought could possibly exist in the dead of night, but have been reassured otherwise by the calming light of the sun.  
  
So, I hear you ask, what's to stop these demons from simply taking over? To balance out a force of evil there must be force for good, right? That force is the Lutadors dos vampires. They are the Jellicles who must face the vampires and demons, those who dedicate their lives to saving the world everyday. They are the Jellicles who are brave and strong, and never have any thought for themselves while they are saving others. That's what you would think, wouldn't you? Well maybe that would be the case in a perfect world. You only have to scratch the surface to see that this world is far from perfect.  
  
Close in on the junkyard, a gathering place of a group of Jellicles. This is no ordinary group, they are the few who recognise the grave dangers that face this world and are prepared to fight evil no matter the cost to themselves. They are the gifted, the mystical and the ordinary.  
  
And who am I? That is a question I've asked so often of myself. I am death. I am hope. I am power. 


	2. Deux

~Author's note: Right here's part 2, and a big thank you to Nabooru and Jemi Gr who reviewed the first part, love ya guys  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The Jellicle moon shone bright in the cold black, night sky. I couldn't help but admire her glowing beauty when only darkness surrounded her. It was almost like she was a force for good itself while the dark forces of evil crept steadily closer. I had both awaited and dreaded her presence. The hour was getting late. It was almost time to do battle with the vampires once more.  
  
A group of Jellicle teenagers had been kidnapped by these fiends of the night and we were due to leave any minute now to go to their rescue. I almost rolled my eyes at the blatant superhero cliché. This wasn't a game. We weren't just playing heroes. It was dangerous. People will die...have died in these situations.  
  
Dread had invaded every part of my being, causing my paws to shake ever so slightly. Strange really, since once upon a time I had lived for the fight, a deadly predator. My job, my calling if you will, was to rid the world of the vampires and demons, making life safer for Jellicles everywhere. Naively, I had accepted that. So why only now did I feel like giving up?  
  
Deep down I knew the answer and her name was Gaia. I broke away from gazing at the moon with a sigh. On the surface I attempted to radiate calmness. Inside was a different matter as emotions tried in vain to battle their way to the surface.  
  
A small tuxedoed tom interrupted my brooding.  
  
"Munk, are you gonna be alright? I mean, um with it being you know, um the first vamp thing since..."  
  
I fixed the smaller tom with an icy glare,  
  
"I'll be fine as soon as everyone stops asking me whether or not I'm ok. I can handle it for Heavisides sakes," I said coldly and brushed past Misto without a second look. Couldn't they see? The last thing I wanted or needed was their pity.  
  
"Don't sweat it, Stoff. Ol' Stripes just needs to be given a wide berth until he's over that jerk phase," the cat known as the Rum Tum Tugger placed his paw on Mistoffelees' shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Typical Tugger talk; assume the problem will go away if he ignores it long enough. Except this time I was the problem, and Tugger was sadly mistaken if he thought that method would work on me.  
  
An older ginger tom shook his head upon hearing Tugger's little comment.  
  
"Now, now Tugger. What happened isn't something that he'll get over quickly," Skimbleshanks said in a quiet scolding tone.  
  
"Look, I love Munk as much as the next Jellicle but he's gotta learn that he can't stay stuck in denial forever."  
  
I shook my head silently. He thought I was still in denial? The idea was ridiculous! I had long since left the comforting cocoon that was my denial. I just wasn't over her yet, that's all. Everlasting Cat, what was I thinking? I don't ever want to be over her. She was my one true love, my reason to live. And now I had to face the harsh reality of this hell without her brightening up my life. I missed everything about that beautiful creature. I clung desperately to each memory of her, protected and nurtured them as though they were the most precious things in the world. Memories were all I had left since that night...  
  
No, I wasn't going to think about it. An all too familiar feeling of guilt clutched at my heart. I had been down this road many times. A street full of numerous "if only's" and "what if's". However different these many trains of thought were, they all agreed on one point. I was to blame. My love was buried 6 foot deep in the cold, dead earth and it was all because of me.  
  
"Dammit!" I growled before forcing my fist into the metal of the old car. All eyes turned to me.  
  
"Right everyone, time to go," I said loudly. I didn't want to put this off any longer. Young lives were in danger.  
  
"I want everyone to be careful, no fighting unless you have to. We're here to get those kits out safely and if we're outnumbered I don't want to stick around longer than necessary," I sighed and glanced up to the moon, silently asking for her protection before leading the way to the vampire nest. 


	3. Trois

~Author's note: Right finally a new chapter, this one is longer than the others and hopefully I'll update soon, depends really on uni work and stuff, my timetable is quite packed, full of 9am lectures :-s Anyway hope you all like this latest installment and please, please, please review. You review me, and I'll review you, hehe. On with the story  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
We must have been quite a sight, walking along the streets after dark, carrying various weapons. Stakes were pretty easy to conceal in a pocket, but larger things like crossbows and axes had proved to be a bit of a problem.  
  
Luckily for us, the Jellicles and Pollicles of the town had denial down to a fine art, and any hapless citizen that happened to scurry across our path no doubt had the ability to convince him or herself that nothing out of the ordinary was going on at all.  
  
As for the police, I had applied for a permit to deal in antique weapons, so persuading them that we were on our way to an antiques show was never out of the question.  
  
It seems like a lot of hassle just for a few axes and crossbows, but I preferred the risk of being seen with the weapons than that of fighting without. Most of our little tribe just didn't have the strength to face up to a vampire without a bit of help of the weapon variety. They weren't like me. I had the strength while they had the chance to ignore it like so many others have. I would have given anything to be able to switch places with them. Unfortunately, I had no such chance, for I was a fighter of the vampires and demons. I was a Lutador.  
  
We were getting closer, the fur on the back of my neck stood to attention as the presence of the undead could be sensed. Ignoring the gentle throbbing in my paw I gripped my axe tightly. It was now or never.  
  
"Alonzo, you and Plato come with me; we need to find out how many vampires we're dealing with. The rest of you stay here; don't come in unless you hear us shout for help."  
  
I noticed Tugger looked a bit put out at having to stay put. Well, tough luck my friend, maybe you should keep your attitude in check for a change.  
  
Taking a deep breath I stealthily lowered myself into the sewer. It always had to be the sewers with vamps, didn't it? Such dark, disgusting places. If I ever had to jump into another sewer again it would be too soon. Although, as I glanced around the tunnels I had to admit I saw the advantages of the sewer system for the vampires. It was perfect for getting around during the daylight hours without danger of being fried to a crisp by good old Mr. Sunshine.  
  
For some reason, the general public seems to have this strange idea that vampires sleep in coffins all day, a belief only backed up by cheesy horror movies, and the occasional novel. Believe me if that were the case it would make my job ten times easier, go and find a vampire's coffin and then drive a stake through its heart while it sleeps. It seems to work in those movies but in reality it would be extremely difficult to catch a vampire napping, unless of course that vampire is new to this world.  
  
New vampires, or fledglings as they are often referred to, don't often have the sense or cunning that older vampires possess. Don't get me wrong, there are those that do and they are the ones that live to become powerful, ancient vampires. It's survival of the fittest, creating a greater race of vampires by simply killing off those too weak or too reckless to be of any use. Good for the vampires, less so for us, these older vampires are more difficult to kill, and are much more dangerous than your average vampire on the street. They know all the tricks to staying alive and have most likely faced Lutadors in the past and emerged victorious. These are the ones you have to be careful with, always on your guard, because if you're not, then you could end up just another vampires boastful story of a defeated Lutador.  
  
Alonzo and Plato dropped to the ground besides me. One was black and white, the other a mixture of colours. They were both two of the best fighters I had.  
  
"All clear?" Alonzo asked glancing around the tunnel quickly.  
  
"Seems so," I grimaced, "Probably all at the banquet."  
  
Even though I was almost certain in my assumption, my senses, normal and otherwise were all working overtime on the short journey to the nest. It wouldn't do for us to be ambushed when we were so close to saving those kits. This was the vampire's territory and in these dark tunnels the hunter can quickly become the hunted if one doesn't know the sewer system well enough.  
  
My ears pricked up as I heard whimpers of fear and the idle chatter of the vampires waiting to start the feast. Closer and closer I crept until I saw them; ten or so minions and their sire; the infamous Adrastos. When I said earlier that the ancient vampires are the ones to look out for, Adrastos was one of those I had in mind. He was over 500 years old and very powerful. I had faced him before in a fierce fight and had barely escaped with my life. Quietly I hissed at Alonzo,  
  
"It's Adrastos and about ten vamps. Go get the others, I'll stay here."  
  
Alonzo had an odd expression on his face,  
  
"Don't do anything stupid," he warned me.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry," I said, not quite succeeding at hiding my annoyance that he thought I would go looking for death now. If I wanted to do that they would most likely find me in the Pollicle area of the town with a juicy steak tied round my throat, "You two just get everyone else here in time to save those kits."  
  
Reluctantly, they dashed off back down the tunnels leaving me, their 'suicidal' leader to watch the vampires.  
  
Huddled in a corner was 'lunch', two toms and two queens, who looked to be barely out of kittenhood. Judging from their appearance, they were most likely runaways. Their fear hung heavy in the air, intoxicating the vampires. Unlike most mortals I could also smell its sweet chalky scent. To me, it was just another painful reminder that I had been chosen, my destiny already mapped out.  
  
A hush descended upon the vampires as Adrastos made his way to the victims. Unlike most vampire masters he didn't rule his minions by fear but by awe. Indeed, even as I watched from the shadows I couldn't help but feel drawn to this vampire as I had so many times in my previous encounters with him. Even the hostages were soothed as he walked towards them. Adrastos was a vampire ancient and powerful enough to have mastered the technique of putting someone under his thrall and as he beckoned to one of the children she went to him, to her death.  
  
"This is the night, let their sweet blood feed our hunger," Adrastos spoke quietly as he reached for the queen, ready to sink his teeth into her neck.  
  
I strained my hearing for any sound of the rest of the rescue party but only silence greeted my ears.  
  
"Just great," I muttered.  
  
These kits were going to be eaten unless I could hold the vamps off long enough for the others to get here.  
  
"Here goes nothing," I thought, forcing Alonzo's earlier warning out of my head.  
  
Grabbing my axe I jumped out and swung it, quickly dusting two of the vamps.  
  
"Hello Adrastos, hope I'm not interrupting anything," I said calmly as all eyes turned to me, "I suggest you drop the girl."  
  
Adrastos smiled, "She's just a morsel, a mere appetiser," he let go of her, "But I believe you are the main course."  
  
"I hope you don't mind food that fights back," I took a step closer, knowing that this was a vampire not to underestimate. In his long lifetime he had killed 9 Lutadors, I didn't care to become the tenth.  
  
One of the minions became restless and dived at me, I turned in time to lessen the force behind his attack but not fast enough to stop it completely. I rolled on to my back, pulling the vampire with me and used my legs to propel him into the air, then flipped back on to my feet, hearing a thud as the vampire landed.  
  
The vampire's attack had failed to injure me but it had been successful in another sense, my axe now lay halfway across the room with no chance of me being able to retrieve it, I pulled out a stake from my pocket.  
  
"You didn't tell me your vamps were restless," I raised my eyebrow disapprovingly.  
  
"What? And spoil the fun?" Adrastos smirked.  
  
I let myself glance down the sewer tunnels, still no sign of the others. A grimace momentarily slipped across my face and I took up fighting stance again without attacking. I wasn't about to enter into a fight when I could stall until my reinforcements arrived. If I died before help had arrived those kits would die too.  
  
In accordance with the luck I'd been having of late, Adrastos noticed my reluctance to start the ball rolling,  
  
"Hmm, a Lutador who doesn't wish to fight vampires, now there's a new one," Adrastos sneered and came closer beckoning me towards him in a threatening gesture, "Well how about it Lutador? Or can I call you number ten?"  
  
I hissed involuntarily, but still stood my ground. Until Adrastos pulled one of the kits, a rust coloured queen, towards him roughly, that is. Now it was necessary for me to act, I approached Adrastos with my stake at the ready.  
  
"Let's finish this," I said calmly.  
  
Though the ancient one's face remained perfectly still, I could see his smirk deep within his eyes, Adrastos had found my weak spot and he knew it.  
  
"Well, maybe I think that you've already had your chance, after all, this young girl is far more...entertaining."  
  
That's when one of the young toms, who had become enraged beyond the point of fear, threw himself at the vampire kicking and punching in an attempt to free the young queen. Adrastos easily sent him into a wall, while I took this opportunity to launch an attack; the young queen was released almost immediately and ran back to her fellow captives, whimpering.  
  
Following a left hook I dived forwards to plunge the stake into the master vampire's heart. It didn't even get close enough to break his cold, dead flesh. He managed to grab my wrist, pulling the stake away from my paw and backhanded me across the face.  
  
The wall almost seemed to come up and run into my back, rather than the obvious solution that I had gone flying into it. Obvious solutions don't seem to occur to you when glowing stars are dancing the can-can around your head. I struggled back to my paws but Adrastos already loomed before me, his expression gloating as he plunged my own stake into my gut.  
  
The pain was momentary, disappearing as quickly as it had come. Dizziness soon followed and dark spots coloured my vision. My mouth opened, gulping in air in a fish like motion, a vague attempt to fight against the drowsiness that was washing over me.  
  
"Say good night Lutador," Adrastos whispered in my ear. 


	4. Quatre

~Author's note: A very short chapter this, am really sorry. I'll just say that they actually expect you to work at uni, who'd guess? Anyway, same as usual applies, you review me, I'll review you. I worship the ground reviewers walk on etc. lol. Hope you enjoy this, um somewhat short chapter, and hopefully I should have more coming your way soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you rock!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Say goodnight Lutador."  
  
Adrastos' words penetrated the haze surrounding my mind, and echoed through my head. The master vampire had allowed his previously concealed smirk to spread across his face as he prepared to strike the final blow. He really thought victory was his, but then again he wasn't the one with a perfect view of the entrance to the underground room.  
  
"Hey! You started the party without us?" Tugger's voice only distracted Adrastos for a second, but a second was all I needed to yank the stake out of my gut and bury it deep in the master vampire's chest. I watched his body crumble into dust, until my lightheaded state of mind forced me to my knees and the world swayed in a beautiful and dizzying waltz around me.  
  
The racing of my heart and the rush of blood in my ears drowned out the noise of the battle that was echoing through the sewers. At certain times in my life, when I was younger and somewhat more naive, I had taken to listening to the rhythm of my heartbeat, the one thing that reminded me that I was alive and that I had to keep fighting. At this moment my heartbeat pounded in my ears, and still it comforted me.  
  
I winced as the pain managed to cut through the haze clouding my mind. My ears could hear the sound of the battle again, and my eyes regarded the destruction of the vampires with more than a little satisfaction. Now that Adrastos was out of the picture, his minions weren't faring so well. The bloodsuckers were mere fledglings, probably no older than 20 years old, if that. One by one they burst into clouds of dust, and were no more.  
  
"Munk, are you ok?" Alonzo stood above me. The black and white tom appeared torn between anger and worry. A slight twinge of guilt tugged at me for putting him in that dilemma.  
  
"Right as rain," I replied, sluggishly getting to my paws, trying to reassure him. Already I could feel the blood leaking out of the wound slow to a trickle and my legs seemed a lot steadier than earlier. Quick healing was a perk of the Lutador thing, I suppose.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?!"  
  
I groaned as Tugger came into view, unlike Alonzo he appeared to have chosen anger and where Tugger was concerned I oddly felt no guilt.  
  
"If I had waited any longer then these four would have been corpses by now," I gestured to the hostages who whimpered and huddled together upon hearing my words. I had tried to keep my voice calm and controlled but I was fighting a loosing battle as my anger flared up defiantly.  
  
"You nearly got yourself killed!" Tugger went on.  
  
"And what a shame that would be, you would have had to find yourselves a new Lutador," I replied flippantly.  
  
To be frank, I'd had enough. I was tired, in pain and I just wanted to get back home and rest. Maybe that was in the back of my mind as I turned my back on Tugger to make my way out of the sewers. I hadn't counted on his temper though, I felt his claws grip my arm and he spun me round to face him.  
  
"If you really think that's all you are to us then you're more of an idiot than I give you credit for!"  
  
My cheeks burned as he stormed off through the sewer and I glanced round to face everyone. They were all silent, having just witnessed my not so pleasant exchange with Tugger.  
  
"Right everyone, let's get out of here," I growled while scowling after Tugger's retreating form. 


	5. Cinq

~Author's note: Hi everyone, thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, here's the next installment, hope you all enjoy it, please please please review and let me know what you think.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Entering the junkyard again was like returning home after many years away. Those Jellicles who hadn't been on the rescue mission swarmed around all of us, and the rescued kits found themselves the center of attention for all the motherly queens, who were no doubt horrified at how thin and bedraggled the kits were.  
  
Making sure all was well I turned to leave, trying to avoid Jenny and Jelly. It's not that I didn't love the two queens dearly, it was just that all I wanted was to go home and I couldn't handle being fussed over, having the wound stitched up, my temperature checked and all the other 'tortures' they had inflicted on me in the past. I could easily stitch the wound myself when I got back, I'd had a lot of practise, fourteen years of it to be exact.  
  
"Munkustrap," a voice cut through the air, "Old Deuteronomy wishes to speak with you."  
  
It was Coricopat who stood behind me, no doubt with Tantomile, the pair was inseparable. Even before they were mated it was difficult to see one without the other, now it was more like downright impossible. I turned slowly, attempting not to draw their attention to the wound in my side. It didn't work,  
  
"You're hurt," Tantomile stepped forwards, so gracefully, that for a moment I had thought she was floating in mid-air. I had known the twins so long, that even that illusion wouldn't have surprised me.  
  
"I'm fine, really, and where is Deuteronomy?"  
  
"At his residence in the vicarage," Coricopat replied.  
  
"You should get that cut looked at," a third voice chimed in. Jemima, the psychic 'twins' teenaged daughter stepped out of the shadows and made her way towards me.  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
In answer to Jemima's question I held up my blood-covered stake.  
  
"I thought you were aware that you were supposed to stick that into the vampires?" Jemima tilted her head to the side with a slight smile.  
  
"Jemima..." Coricopat said in a warning tone, and normally he'd be right in warning her. I had never appreciated people questioning my abilities even in jest. But this time, I don't know whether it was the dull ache in my gut distracting me, or whether it was the young queens' innocent yet mischievous expression, I just didn't react.  
  
"The vampire had other ideas," I explained.  
  
The young queen looked up at me all wide-eyed, and serious all of a sudden. As much as she liked a joke and a laugh she also cared deeply about everyone who was involved in her life. She was wise beyond her years that little one.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine," I reassured her while turning to leave.  
  
"Be careful Munkustrap," Tantomile said.  
  
"There are a lot of creatures out there that would travel to the four corners of the earth for the chance to remove a Lutador from this world, and you're wounded, it makes you vulnerable," Coricopat chimed in.  
  
"I'll be fine," I repeated through gritted teeth. I knew they were just looking out for me, but vulnerable was not a word I had ever identified myself with, and I didn't care to do so now.  
  
I didn't have to get far for me to realise they had put a protection spell on me. Any demon or vampire who intended to do harm couldn't come within ten feet of me, as the Morax demon that charged towards me found out. However, he obviously wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and eventually knocked himself out on the protection shield. Stupid creature.  
  
I managed to reach the vicarage without any further attacks from dim-witted demons, and let myself in using the key under the mat. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if Deuteronomy was far too trusting in the matter of where he left that key. In this town, burglaries were rare, but then again burglars were the least of your worries, as long as demons roamed the streets.  
  
Deuteronomy was in his study as usual. He was a creature of habit and it was a rare night when he didn't follow his ritual of sitting in front of the television with a cup of tea in his paw, (watching soap operas, of all things!) before reading up on all matters demon-like in his study.  
  
"You can cross Adrastos off your most-wanted list, Deuteronomy," I said, announcing my presence, "He now goes by the name of 'Mr. Big-pile-of- dust'."  
  
"Is that a family name?" Deuteronomy chuckled, not even turning around, "Was he much trouble?"  
  
"You could say he left his mark," I remarked dryly, "Got a first aid kit lying around?"  
  
That got him to look round, and also go somewhat pale.  
  
"Good lord Munkustrap, what did he do to you?"  
  
I took a seat while Deuteronomy dug out his trusty Lutador repair kit.  
  
"Well for the first time in my life I got on the wrong side of the pointy end of my stake."  
  
"You should have that checked out, there's no telling how deep it goes, or indeed if it's punctured anything besides skin."  
  
"Just hand me the stuff, trust me, it only needs disinfecting, a few stitches and maybe a dressing," I clenched my teeth as I poured alcohol on the wound. Hell, that stung!  
  
"Here, let me do that, you just lie down so I can do this right," Deuteronomy took the needle away from me and began stitching up my wound in, surprisingly, a much gentler fashion than I was used to with Jenny and Jelly.  
  
"What did you call me for?" I asked, wincing in pain every so often, "I'm sure it wasn't so you could play doctor."  
  
Deuteronomy nodded,  
  
"Just hold still a moment, I'm almost done here," he took a step back and admired his handiwork, "You'll do. Now get a dressing on it."  
  
"So, what's going on?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
Deuteronomy silently handed me a bandage, looking oddly sympathetic.  
  
"Oh come on, you can't just summon me here and then not tell me," I was getting impatient and Deuteronomy's expression was doing nothing to ease my nerves.  
  
Deuteronomy sighed and stood before me,  
  
"It's Macavity."  
  
At the mere mention of that monster's name I sat bolt upright. Pain shot through my stitched side, but I ignored it, Deuteronomy had my full attention.  
  
"He's kidnapped two young queens and has them in his lair, we don't know what for but our sources suggest that they're not there to become Macavity's next meal."  
  
"S...so what does that mean?" I had intended to keep my voice steady and so I cringed at the slight stammer, the one thing betraying what I felt, and that was absolute terror.  
  
Deuteronomy sighed and scratched his head,  
  
"We don't know Munk, but this is big. They are definitely involved in something important. We must rescue them."  
  
He was right, this had to be done, and I just had to keep myself together until the queens were safe. Then I could fall to pieces as many times as I wished. It just wasn't fair that Macavity still lived after what happened, after what he.  
  
"I'll get a few toms together, Mistoffelees, Alonzo, Plato," I said immediately removing myself from my train of thought.  
  
"Tugger?"  
  
At the sound of that annoying, puffed up, self-centred excuse for a Tom's name my brain went into overdrive trying to think up something. Right at that moment I would have rather jumped into a shark tank than spend the rest of the night on a rescue mission with Tugger, but of course I couldn't tell Deuteronomy that.  
  
"Tugger? Erm I don't think he'd..."  
  
"Don't think I'd what?"  
  
There he was, the tom himself leaning in the doorway, complete with an annoying, smug, self-satisfied smirk.  
  
"Please continue Trap, I'm all ears," he grinned, seeing my discomfort, "Hey Dad, so we've got another situation on our paws then?"  
  
"We have to rescue two young queens from Macavity's lair," Deuteronomy explained.  
  
I saw a brief flash of sympathy in Tugger's eyes, no doubt on my behalf. His usual expression quickly returned, had you blinked you would have missed the whole thing.  
  
"We don't really need Ol' Munky for that, he's injured and it's just a quick in-out operation, he'll only get in the way with those stitches."  
  
I could hardly believe what I was hearing, Tugger, in his own ham-handed way was trying to cover for me.  
  
"Tugger, this is very unorthodox. We need everyone we can possibly gather together to make this mission as safe as possible, going without a Lutador would be madness."  
  
Only a moment ago I would have gladly taken Tugger up on his offer, but I had to do this, no matter how much I didn't want to. This was my life, caught in an eternal battle between frustration for my calling, and my sense of duty. You could almost guarantee that duty would always win out in the end  
  
"Deuteronomy's right Tugsy," I couldn't resist using his much resented childhood nickname. What? Did you think I was just going to let that "Ol' Munky" comment slide?  
  
"You watch it," Tugger warned me before facing his father, "Surely you can't be serious Dad. I saw him when we got back to the junkyard, before the spook family caught up with him he was on his way home to get some sleep, he's dead on his feet!"  
  
My mouth practically dropped open, he was watching me at the junkyard? He thought I was exhausted? Well, I did have problems sleeping at night sometimes, I mean who doesn't. You can still function; it's not a major problem. Doesn't mean that there's anything wrong.  
  
"Tugger," I said firmly, "I'm going. If Macavity doesn't see me there then he's going to get suspicious, he might feel obliged to make a house call and I really don't want that monster anywhere near my house. Like you said it's a quick in-out operation," I put on my resolved face, "Come on, we're going to have to rush to catch anyone still at the 'yard."  
  
********************************************************************* Author's note: Hi me again, with my usual pleas for reviews, *gets down on hands and knees* pretty please with sugar on top. 


	6. Six

Author's note: Hi, me again, don't worry I'll get on with the story in a moment, just have to say thanks to a few great people.

MistoTeaze: You said to post soon, and here it is, lol, thank you so much for reviewing *huggles*

Olivia: Although I am a big fan of Tugger/Munkus (awwww sooo cute hehe) it isn't gonna happen in this fic, stay tuned though, I may have plans for Tugger pretty soon, hehe. Thankies for the great review, it had me grinning from ear to ear all day.

Jemi Gr: Yes, loving Munkustrap very much I am. Argh, speaking strangely is catching! Thanks for the review *huggles*

Right ok now we go back to the story. In this part I delve a little into Tugger and Munk's relationship and hopefully next chapter we should have an encounter with Macavity. Part of this chapter is a flashback, so I'd like to warn everyone that the sections I write in italics will be flashbacks. Enjoy.

****************************************************************************

Deuteronomy watched his son and his Lutador leave, and sighed, shaking his head. The guardian realised that more than ever before, he had to speak to Munkustrap. The Lutador wasn't dealing well with Gaia's death, but what was disturbing was that he was doing a great job of hiding it. Deuteronomy knew that Munkustrap's pride would prevent him from ever opening up to anyone unless forced, still Deuteronomy didn't want to force him, not just yet anyway.

The Guardian took his thoughts away from his charge; there was someone else who had to be taken care of right now. He entered the living room and smiled sadly at the unconscious figure on the sofa.

"The visions are getting worse aren't they, Cassandra?" Deuteronomy spoke although he already knew the answer. Cassandra had only just managed to tell him the meaning of the vision before slipping into unconsciousness, where she had remained up to now.

Deuteronomy had gone through all this before with other seers, but this time he had believed the ending would have been different. The young girl was so vibrant, full of life that once or twice he had doubted the curse could take her down too. The fate of these Jellicles was a cruel one; every seer was destined to go mad. Whether it was through the pain and the confusion of the visions, or just fate he did not know. He just wished there was some way to help the girl. 

Cassandra was predictably fighting against the madness, and slowly getting weaker and weaker. Eventually something had to give, and it would come down to a choice between her sanity and her life.

Deuteronomy gently stroked her forehead,

"You rest, I'll be here when you wake up," he settled down on a nearby chair and opened his book of prophecies. A certain part of the text had come to his attention recently, and despite not being familiar with the strange language this passage of the book had been written in, he just knew that this particular part would be important for them. Deuteronomy liked to think of it as gut instinct, but maybe there was something bigger going on, something that was drawing him to this book. He cleaned his glasses, inwardly scolding his imagination for leading him on such flights of fantasy and began to translate the prophecy.

****************************************************************************

(Munkustrap's POV)

I led the way out of the house, with a scowling Tugger following behind. Second thoughts were now beginning to creep into my head, but I pushed them away. I had made my decision and must stick by it.

"Macavity's dangerous you know," Tugger warned me.

"No, really? I never noticed," I spat, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. I couldn't believe that he was telling me, of all people, about what Macavity was capable of.

"Munk, you know what I'm on about. You're hurt, is now really the best time for you to face him?"

"Deuteronomy patched me up."

"That's not what I meant," Tugger sighed and looked to be choosing his words carefully so as not to cause a scene, "After what happened nobody would blame you if you didn't go on this little trip. Why don't you just get home and get some sleep?" Tugger's voice was softer than I'd heard for a while and he placed his paws on my shoulders in a comforting way, like old times. Resenting the feeling of being cared for, I shrugged him off and stepped away,

"The Rum Tum Tugger worried about my state of mind, I must be dreaming," I rolled my eyes and began to walk off.

"Dammit Munk, why don't you listen to reason for once?" Tugger was obviously getting a little annoyed at my behaviour.

I laughed, "So you're the voice of reason, now I know I'm dreaming."

"Fine then! Be a prat, and go to your 'heroic' death, I won't stop you."

"Five months, sixteen days Tugger."

"What?"

"The time 'til my 30th birthday, and you know what?"

"Enlighten me,"

"No Lutador has ever lived to see their 30th birthday."

"Is that what this is all about? You think just because the others never made it this far that you won't either? Well that's just dumb, although I'm beginning to think of you whenever I say that."

I took a step away from him, barely containing an annoyed hiss,

"Let's get something straight Tugger, I'm gonna go and rescue those queens, and then I want you to stay the hell away from me, got that, or do you want me to write it down for you?"

"We used to be friends Munk," Tugger reminded me.

"Well maybe it's time we went our separate ways!"

Tugger for once, didn't retaliate, just glared coldly, before he pushed past me and headed off in the direction of the junkyard.

****************************************************************************

_"You shouldn't have followed us Tug," the silver toms eyes were fixed to a spot on the floor, unwilling or unable to look at his friend._

_"Yeah well you know me, I'm always on the wrong side of every door," Tugger's joking smile faded, "I…is it like that every time? The patrolling I mean."_

_The response came immediately, almost a little too quickly for either toms liking._

_"No," Munkustrap paused, his paws nervously touching his bottom lip, "Well, not often."_

_Tugger tried to catch his friends gaze, but to succeed he would have had to lie on the floor under Munk's nose, and this didn't seem like the kind of situation to do that._

_Sensing more questions were to follow, Munkustrap made haste to turn the conversation elsewhere,_

_"Your Dad's gonna do some more research on that Macavity guy, see if there's um any weaknesses he has that we didn't know about before."_

_Tugger shook his head, hoping he wasn't the only one who saw that the Guardian and Lutador were clutching at straws. That "Macavity guy" was a vampire so ancient that he predated any vampire that a Lutador had come across previously. That "Macavity guy" was also going for the world record in Lutador slaying. He'd killed Ariela, Mars, Nuada, all of whom were previous charges of Deuteronomy, plus countless others before that, and now the monster had come for the next Lutador in Deuteronomy's care, Munkustrap._

_It was a sick feeling, a ceaseless churning in Tugger's stomach, filling him with dread now that he had seen what his friend was up against. As much as he wanted to deny it, the niggling little thought that kept occurring to Tugger was right. Munkustrap wouldn't survive the ordeal. All the others didn't, why would he? Tugger looked up to find that Munk had tired with gazing at the floor,_

_"Tug," Munk managed a weak smile as he searched for the right words, "I...I don't think I can do this, I mean, I'm going to die aren't I?"_

_Tugger stayed silent, unwilling to agree but unable to do otherwise._

_An ironic and bitter laugh escaped from Munk's lips, abruptly coming to an end. When his eyes met Tugger's again he had let his__ defences__ drop,_

_"I don't want to die," he whispered in a voice that sounded much younger than his 17 years._

_Tugger remained silent, not knowing what to say._

_"What do you think it's like? Will that just be it, game over?" Munkustrap didn't wait for a response, didn't expect one, "I make death, everyday, and one day it'll be me, not just some demon, lying there, dead," he had trouble saying the last word, not wanting to admit this out loud._

_"Everything dies," Tugger's voice was slightly hoarse from his earlier silence, his words which had meant to sound strangely comforting, to put things in perspective, sounded instead cold and uncaring._

_"Everything dies," Munk repeated blankly, "But not everything is going to die young. Not everything will die fighting to the death with vampires and demons and all these other things that shouldn't even exist! You don't understand any of this, it isn't you who has to die, why should you even pretend to care?"_

_Munk lowered his head into his paws, as if holding it up was taking up too much energy._

_"I'm sorry Tug, you didn't deserve that," he sighed only lifting his head once he had finished speaking._

_The tabby carefully observed his friend, but the maned tom remained quiet, contemplating what had just happened. Munk's voice, unsure and wavering, managed to pull him out of his silence._

_"Friends?"_

_"Brothers more like," Tugger reassured him, his smile returning._

_"For life?"_

_"Forever." _

****************************************************************************

Author's note: I just can't stay away can I, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know.

And now for a bit of blatant publicity, I have an msn group, Fanfiction Writer's Anonymous. I'd really love it if you could check it out and maybe join,

The address is http://groups.msn.com/fanfictionwritersanonymous


	7. Sept

Author's note: Hi again everyone, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update, everything always seems to get in the way, whenever I want to write, lol. Anyway, in this little installment, we'll be introduced to Macavity, then later to Bombalurina and Demeter, and is Demeter all she seems to be?

Please review this, especially if you have something constructive to point out, I'm trying to improve my writing and unfortunately I can't do that with no feedback, so please let me know what you liked about it and what you didn't.

On with the story…

****************************************************************************

We crouched outside Macavity's lair, preparing to enter its forsaken darkness. The long abandoned hotel loomed before us, as silent and eerie as a tomb. This establishment was once the finest in London, but now it had fallen almost into a state of ruin, old and dilapidated. Rumours of hauntings in this condemned building were whispered throughout the area, but there were no ghosts here, only vampires, among the cold stone of the hotel.

Fear bit into my heart like a rabid Pollicle as I recalled what I was about to face. Breathing deeply I managed to get a grip on my feelings.

"Right everyone, this is simple, you get the queens, and then get the hell out. I don't want you stopping for anything, not even me," I had a strange feeling about what their next question would be, even before it was spoken.

"And where will you be?" Alonzo asked; a frown etched into his features.

"Keeping Macavity busy." 

It wasn't a job I wanted to do, in fact it was the last thing I wanted to do, but someone had to make sure Macavity didn't attack the rescue team. It had to be me; I didn't want to risk anyone else's life.

A murmur of protest rippled around the group of Jellicles.

"No Munk, you can't win if you face him alone," Misto said. 

Tugger, for once, remained in the same stony silence he had been in since I caught up with him again at the junkyard.

"I'm not planning to fight him," I told them.

Misto took a step towards me; his aura was already pulsing with the magic he possessed,

"Let me come with you then, I can get us out of there if anything looks bad."

Reluctantly I was forced to agree, knowing that one way or another Misto would get his way this time, and I must admit I preferred the easy option rather than getting a bolt of lightning to the backside. Misto may not look much but his powers made him a force to be reckoned with. I suppose I didn't say it often enough, if at all, but I was glad the tuxedoed cat was on my side.

I paused at the threshold, steeling myself against what horrors lurked inside, 

"Meet you all back at Deuteronomy's," I whispered before the darkness of Macavity's lair swallowed me whole.

***

"I see we have visitors," Macavity's smooth voice alone was enough to send shivers down my spine. 

Misto and I had searched many rooms in the hotel; all were silent and eerily empty. There wasn't a sign of Macavity, or any of his henchcats anywhere, but now it appeared we had caught up with the vampire himself in the Grand Ballroom.

"Show yourself Macavity!" I ordered, just about managing to keep the tremor that threatened to take control of my body, out of my voice.

Shadows lurked in every corner and behind the large stone pillars. They danced wildly in the glow of the flickering candles that adorned every table in the room. I had no doubt that Macavity had placed them there, to create a sinister atmosphere. It was almost as if he had been expecting us.

I glanced about me, waiting for the almost inevitable attack. I couldn't let Macavity see my nervousness, my fear; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of it. The only problem was that I _was_ scared, just like a child in the night is scared of what may lurk in the darkness around them, and with fear comes its damned unmistakeable aroma. There wasn't only my fear in the air, that realisation almost calmed me. The scent of my own fear could be hidden amongst others so like it. 

The room we stood in had seen many Jellicles, Pollicles and other beings, all begging for mercy. Pleading to the one thing they should be running from, if they had known what I knew, most wouldn't have even wasted their breath. Long ago, this room must have seen much happiness, and dancing. Now it was soaked in blood, in death, and I suddenly began to question why I was even here. This was Macavity's ground, where we had to play Macavity's game by his rules. Even now Macavity's silence, the uncertainty of his whereabouts set me on edge. And that son of a Pollicle would be loving the effect it had on me.

They say that vampires can move faster than the eye can see, if that's so then it would explain why I felt Macavity's attack before I even saw or sensed it. It came quickly, a heavy blow to the shoulder, knocking me to the ground. Rolling with the momentum, I was back on my paws in an instant, but at the risk of sounding clichéd, Macavity, wasn't there.

"Looks like you're loosing your touch there, Munkustrap."

Macavity's mocking tone came just to the right of me and I spun round to face him.

The monster was reclining on what could only be described as a throne. Even in stillness his grace could plainly be seen, I describe him as a monster, dear reader, and yet he also has this grace, this charm. He is a cat of many contradictions, a beautiful nightmare.

I became aware of Mistoffelees presence once more, as he stepped beside me, his power bleeding into the air, forming a protective field around him and myself. The tuxedo was one powerful conjurer, however he was also young. He was in his early twenties at the most. Was his new magic enough to stand up to Macavity's ancient magical abilities? Maybe we'd find out sooner than we ever imagined.

"I must admit I expected you, and your light brigade a few minutes earlier. Have a little trouble finding the place?"

I refused to let Macavity rile me, the longer I could keep him talking; the longer the rescue team would have to find those two queens.

"Oh don't worry Munkustrap, I have no intention of going after your little team, why would I when I have the leader right here, all ready for the kill?"

"I don't want to fight."

"Finally learnt that you can't win?" Macavity raised an eyebrow, his trademark smirk played on his lips.

I gripped the axe tighter,

"However, I will if it is necessary."

"Spoken like a true Lutador. But you have overlooked one slight little detail."

"And what might that be?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"If I wished, I could kill you before you had a chance to lift a claw against me, never mind that little axe you seem so fond of."

"Then why don't you Macavity?" I moved away from Misto's protective field, closer to the devil's reach, "Why don't you kill me?"

Macavity laughed, a deep and unnerving laugh, but instead of moving away to safety I stepped closer still.

"You always did like to dance with death, Munkustrap. You wondered about it often, how it felt, if it hurt. You did a little more than wonder after she died; you sought it out. Tell me the truth, you wanted it didn't you?"

I kept my silence, Macavity's remark burning deeper than any lie could, because it was the truth. After she was gone I wanted nothing more than to join her. I patrolled every night in the hope of some creature getting lucky and taking me out of this world. The ironic thing was, that I wouldn't let them. No matter how much I wanted to die I couldn't bring myself to throw the fight, the demon had to be worthy of killing me.

Macavity smiled, able to interpret my silence,

"Such a shortage of first-rate demons these days don't you think? All those months of searching and not a single one who could kill you, although one did come close tonight. Weren't you tempted to just stop struggling, to let go?"

"I had a job to do, Macavity," I struggled to keep my voice calm.

"Free the prisoners, slay the evil villain. You certainly accomplished that," the monster chuckled, "We're so alike, Munkustrap, and yet each on opposing sides."

"We are nothing alike," I hissed.

"Oh really? You enjoy the kill don't you, the feeling, that rush when there's just you and the demon, and you realise that you're going to win. You can't tell me you've never felt that."

I scowled,

"There is a difference between fighting demons and picking off helpless Jellicles."

"Funny, I wouldn't have called your lady helpless," Macavity carefully gauged my expression, "That was a hell of a night, and I never did thank you for the meal. How thoughtless of me, I'd never tasted anything as sweet as her blood."

I tensed up and was vaguely aware that Misto had taken a step closer to me, making sure I didn't fly off the handle. Anger burned deep in my heart, anger towards Macavity.

"Think I could do it again Munkustrap? Drain this little friend of yours just like I did your mate, do you think you'd be able to save him in time if I just bit deep into his throat?"

"I'd like to see you try," Misto growled deeply at Macavity. 

The vampire continued, ignoring Misto.

"Amazing how you can save all these 'innocents' of yours, but when it came to her you couldn't do a thing," Macavity smirked, "Maybe you just didn't want to, eh? You're better off without the bitch."

With a fierce growl I dived at Macavity, wanting to rip him limb from limb. I didn't count on Macavity doing a disappearing act, and I crashed into the now empty throne. 

"Tut, tut, is that any way to treat your host?"

I tried to get a grip on my anger, but it was almost as impossible as trying to grab hold of a wet bar of soap,

"What is it you want with me?" I demanded fiercely, "You killed the others, why not me?"

"It isn't time for you yet, but when the end comes, your powerful blood will help me achieve what no one else in the world has dared to do."

"And what's that?"

I felt Misto pulling on my arm, but resisted his attempt to pull me away.

"You're so full of questions today," Macavity smirked, "And don't you know that curiosity _will _kill the cat."

"You're going to kill me anyway, just tell me what it is you're planning!"

"Time to go, Munk," Misto again grabbed hold of my arm, this time firmly, Macavity's dark lair seemed to explode in a flash of light and I found myself in Deuteronomy's hallway. Misto visibly sagged from the energy he used to move us both.

"Misto, I can take care of myself, what's with the magic?" I demanded coldly.

"They've rescued the queens," Misto replied simply. He studied me for a moment longer.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, "We would have understood, been able to help. Instead you tried to kill yourself?"

"It's not the sort of thing one brings up in everyday conversation, is it? 'Hi you lot, I'm going to go out patrolling tonight, and oh by the way I want to die. I might see you later depends on whether I decide to let the demon kill me.' Get real Misto, it wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe not that way, but you have to let us in sometime Munk, otherwise you'll have nobody left."

"And maybe that's what I want!"

"Is something wrong?" Deuteronomy had appeared at the door.

"Nothing at all, Deuteronomy," I replied mechanically, Misto seemed like he was going to tell all for a moment, but kept quiet.

"The queens are here, the other toms decided it would be best to go home, Jelly's been around to check on them. They seem a little shaken by their ordeal."

"Well anyone would be," I replied moving into the living room.

"Munk, wait there's something I have to tell you about..."

I stopped dead, the rest of Deuteronomy's words falling on deaf ears. 

It was a ghost; it had to be. Sitting there, that lovely red fur and slim, toned body. She was the image of Gaia. I tried to say something but the words caught in my throat. The ghost turned around,

"You must be the leader of this little group."

With her words, the spell was broken. This wasn't Gaia, just someone with a remarkable resemblance to her. 

"I'm Bombalurina, thanks for asking. This is my sister Demeter."

A small ball of black and gold fur was curled up in Bombalurina's lap, seemingly asleep. So these two were the ones we rescued from Macavity's lair, what would Macavity want with these, seemingly ordinary queens?

"Hey, leader dude! You still with us?"

Her question brought me back to reality and away from my thoughts. I turned back towards the scarlet queen.

"Would you care to tell me what the hell is going on here?" she asked. Her voice was low for fear of waking up her sister, and yet still conveyed her anger rather well.

"Vampires, demons, the usual."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

This time her voice was raised, causing her sister to sit bolt upright, shaking and whimpering.

Bombalurina now held the smaller queen gently but firmly,

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you. Shhhh we're safe now. It's ok."

"We'll all protect you here," I added quietly, chivalry was an instinct with me. 

At the sound of my voice Demeter looked at me fearfully, her eyes would haunt me, the tortured look, the fear in them and yet, there was something else, something buried deep down. It was strength, and lots of it. I couldn't put my finger on it for a moment, then it hit me and I knew, the queen that trembled in Bombalurina's arms was a Lutador.

Deuteronomy, who had taken up residence in the doorway, must have seen that something wasn't quite right, because next minute he was pulling me out of the room,

"What did you see?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Power, it's in her eyes, in her soul. She's a Lutador," I shook my head, not even believing my own conclusion.

"I had a suspicion, but I needed you to confirm it," Deuteronomy confessed to me, "This must certainly be the reason why Macavity wanted her."

"He wanted her blood, um my blood," I frowned recalling the conversation.

"Your blood? The blood of a Lutador, it certainly sounds ominous. I'll have a look for any spells needing that, um particular ingredient."

"Macavity let the queens go, without a fight, why would he do that if he needed Lutador blood?"

"There's always the possibility that he didn't realise she was a Lutador."

I frowned, "Not a chance. Macavity wouldn't make a mistake like that, he knew what he wanted from her the moment he kidnapped them."

"Then maybe the fact that she's not trained has come into play. Lutador blood holds power, the stronger and better trained the Lutador, the more powerful the blood," Deuteronomy had that tone in his voice again, the one that made him sound like a walking textbook.

"So now he's after my blood?"

"It would appear so."

I sighed, "And the queens?"

"Well they appear to be safe for now, still, as a precautionary measure, I'd like them to stay at your house for the moment, Munkustrap."

I tried to say no, but unfortunately I've always been a sucker when it comes to queens in distress, damn chivalry. I nodded,

"I'll go back in and check on their condition."

*********************************************************************

Author's note; Yep it's me again, with another plea for reviews. Please, please, please review.


	8. Huit

Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. They expect 2nd year biological science students to work, I'm not impressed. Anyway, just to let you know, I shall be doing my best to bring you more chapters of this and my other stories as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this small chapter.

* * *

"You're gonna leave those poor queens at Munk's house?" Tugger demanded.

"There's no other way Tugger," Deuteronomy sighed, and massaged his forehead as though he had a headache, "Those queens are in danger, Heaviside knows I can't protect them, Munkustrap can."

"So you're going to leave them with Mr. Sunshine himself?" Tugger said sarcastically.

Misto gently interrupted,

"I...in Macavity's lair earlier, Macavity was saying something about Munk."

"So what else is new? That son of a bitch is always trying to get into Munk's head."

"This was different, Macavity said that after Gaia died, Munk wanted to kill himself, and Munk didn't deny it. I'm worried about him. When I asked him about it, he pretty much confirmed it. All those nights he was going out patrolling, he was waiting for a demon to come along and..." Misto trailed off.

"And that's what I interrupted, right?" Deuteronomy asked.

Misto nodded, silently.

"I got to give him that, he came up with a novel way to top himself. That Lutador really needs someone to keep an eye on him," Tugger growled.

"Well volunteered Tugger, starting now you and Misto will be moving into Munk's, there's enough room, and plus those queens will have a little more protection."

Tugger and Misto looked at each other in horror,

"But we didn't mean..."

* * *

I approached the two queens slowly; acutely aware of the way Demeter shook as I came closer. I knelt down before them,

"I'm Munkustrap," I introduced myself, "I fight vampires and demons, to keep Jellicles like yourselves safe."

"You certainly did a good job," Bombalurina muttered darkly.

"You and your sister are alive, I'd consider that a good job," I shot back, so much for being nice.

The scarlet queen seemed ready to argue, so I decided to continue before I had a full-scale conflict on my paws.

"Deuteronomy has decided that until we work out what Macavity wanted with you two, you are to stay with me, for protection reasons."

A whimper from Demeter stopped me in my tracks, assuming a more caring tone I shuffled closer to Bombalurina, still on my knees.

"You consider yourself, your sister's protector?" I asked her.

She nodded, and I put both my paws behind my back.

"I want you both to know I have no intention of hurting you, but if you still feel some distrust, here is your chance to warn me against trying anything. My arms will stay behind my back until you are done."

Bomb raised her claws, and Demeter watched in strange fascination. At the last moment Bomb seemed to freeze, her paw poised just in front of my chest, she and her sister exchanged a look before she retracted her claws. Another moment passed before she laid her paw on my chest where she could feel my heartbeat.

"Thank you," she whispered, "We both needed that."

Her paw still lingered on my chest.

"Well do you feel up to moving over to my house, it's only across the road, when you're there you can retire to your rooms if you wish," I said, moving away from Bombalurina and her sister.

"Make that a room Munky, there wont be enough space, meet your new housemates," Tugger said, standing aside so that I could see both him and Misto.

"What?!"

"Hey, don't blow up at me, Oh Great Lutador, it was dad's idea, these lovely ladies will be a bit more protected," Tugger winked at the two queens.

"They've got me to look after them."

"But who will look after you?" Misto piped up softly.

"Stoff has a point. You know that Maccy will drain you dryer than Gus's martini when 'it's time', and we need to make sure you don't do anymore of those pesky death patrols."

I glared at Misto knowing that he had told, and that this was the reason why they were going to be moving in.

"I'm not about to lock myself in the bathroom and swallow a bottle of pills." I hissed at them, trying to keep my voice low.

"We'll be the judge of that, come on Munky. Let's go home."


	9. Neuf

Authors note: Short chapter this time I'm afraid, but I promise to get better soon, this is all I could manage to write with all my silly exam revision (ok, maybe it's not so silly, but it's a pain having to do it). Anyway before we get on with the chapter I have to thank a few reviewers.

Chimalmaht: Wow, do you know how much you made my day with your reviews? I think I jumped up and down and squealed in delight when I saw how many reviews I had, oooh happy days. Ok, to answer some of yourquestions about this fic, yep the kits are from the show, and we'll hear more from them at a later point. Nah, I couldn't kill Munk, well not so early on in the story anyway winks I'd have to find a new narrator :-s Anyway yep, I have plenty more to put these characters through before I'm done, yes I'm cruel, hehe. Thanks for your reviews, and inspiring me to get off my backside and get this chapter up here, no matter how short.

Mystitat: Aww, thank you for your kind words. I think I'm growing to like the Buffy-ish aspect of it, even though I much prefer Angel now, come to think of it, Munk is a little like Angel, dark, brooding, oh heck, I've found a new Angel-ish aspect now, lol. Give me a bit of time and I'll be able to link up most of the characters with an Angel character now, I really think too much.

Xris: Thank you for your review. I hope to be getting this story updated on a regular basis after exams, depending on how much work I have to do at Uni. Thanks again.

Yeah, I love all reviewers. They all get a cookie hands out virtual cookies And just coz I'm a little bored, can you link up characters in this story with Buffy/Angel characters? I've realized now that I can do it with a few, so I want to see if it's just me being paranoid, lol. Now that I'm done waffling on here is the next chapter of Entropy and Apocalypse. Enjoy.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. The truth was that I didn't want to, not that I would have admitted that to anyone other than myself. The rest of the house was silent, Misto, Tugger and the queens were asleep upstairs. Me, I was downstairs, sitting on the sofa, very much awake. The nightmares that had plagued my dreams the last few months made me wary of sleeping, for fear of waking the others. So here I was stuck with only my thoughts for company, a familiar situation to me by now.

I had given the queens the master bedroom; mine and Gaia's old room. Since she died I hadn't been able to stomach that room, in there I was continually reminded of her absence. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but I knew that permanent separation ate into you, killing you slowly.

Tugger and Misto now shared the second largest room while I had the smallest. I preferred the living room to be honest, it didn't stifle me so much and the television at least provided a crude form of company. The voices took my mind away from my problems, the screams...

I jumped to my feet, the screams weren't coming from the television, but from inside the house. I raced out of the living room and up the stairs. The screams were louder now. I tugged open the door to the queens' room, prepared to fight whatever I may have found, vampires, demons or worst of all Macavity himself. I found none of those things. Bombalurina was curled around Demeter. The younger queen was shaking and thrashing about, caught in the throws of a nightmare. Looking up, Bombalurina returned my gaze, and smiled, that told me all that I needed to know. She had it under control.

Acknowledging her smile, I backed out of the room quietly, bumping into Tugger.

"You stand too close you know," I sighed quietly.

"With a body as sexy as mine I can usually get away with it."

"As much as I'd like to agree with that, Tugger, you're not my type."

"Do mine ears deceive me? Did I hear an uptight, moody Lutador very nearly crack a joke?"

"Bite me."

He did.

"What? You told me to, it'll stand up in court and everything," Tugger drew himself up to his full height, and flashed me his best innocent look.

I rolled my eyes and started to head downstairs again, too tired to argue with him.

"Yo, wait up a minute, what was going on in there?"

"Looks like Demeter was having a nightmare, Bombalurina was sorting it out. You can go back to bed, three o'clock and all's well."

"And what about you Munkus? Shouldn't you be getting a little shut-eye too?"

"I'm too tired to sleep, and maybe it's better if someone stayed alert while the queens are staying here."

Tugger frowned,

"Suit yourself, I'm going back to bed."


	10. Dix

Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in a long long long time, but a recent review reminded me I had some bits and bobs already written for this story, so I've popped up these next two chapters. I don't know when another update will next be, but I'll see if inspiration strikes at all. This was the chapter I got blocked on, and I'm still not happy with it, so any ideas on improving are welcome.  


* * *

I had fully intended to stay awake, but despite my words to Tugger I knew I couldn't hold out against sleep for much longer. The stresses of the night combined with the painkillers I had taken for my wounds had left me exhausted and ready to let sleep take me. The television no longer held any interest for me and my eyes were slowly drifting shut. I fought it as long as I could but it was useless, I slept, and while I slept, I dreamt.

It began like the others, in a dark deserted cemetery. I was patrolling. It was one of my regular duties, hardly nightmare material for an experienced lutador such as myself. In this job you learn from early on, that cemeteries are surprisingly one of the areas where the odds are in your favour. Not many demons and vampires are to be found in the cemetery except for those who are newly born. They are weak after lying in death for 7 days and nights, and clawing their way to the surface from their coffins. That puts the lutador in a position of power, and the vampires are easily killed. The cemetery should be the equivalent to home ground for me, but that didn't explain the uneasiness I felt. Something was going to happen, I could sense it in the air, and almost breathe it in, the feeling was that strong. I had nothing to do but wait for it.

A rustling noise attracted my attention, and a fast moving shadow captured it. The chase was on, myself the hunter, the shadow the hunted. I gained on it, slowly and surely coming closer to capturing my prey. And then it was gone, no sign of the entity anywhere, just an empty clearing, and a familiar grave. I reached out my paw, the marble felt icy cold to the touch and I lightly traced over the name engraved there with my paw, 'Gaia'.

I stiffened as I realised something was watching me from the shadows.

"Looking for this, Munkustrap?" Macavity's smooth voice held a tinge of amusement. In his arms he held my beloved.

"Let her go Macavity!" I demanded, bile rose in my throat as Gaia whimpered and struggled against his grip.

"Now that wouldn't be very interesting now would it?"

At that moment Macavity's expression spoke volumes, he wasn't going to let her go. I stood frozen as Macavity's claws lightly ran over Gaia's skin, I couldn't move as he got ready to sink them into her throat.

* * *

"Munk, hey, Munkie wake up!"

I awoke to the sound of Tugger's voice and became aware of reality again.

"Looks like someone decided not to stay alert," Tugger quipped, seemingly unaware of the nightmare he had saved me from.

"Everyone needs a little sleep," I countered.

"Well sleepy head, you can stay here or get your tail in the kitchen for some breakfast," Tugger was in an unusually cheerful mood, "I'd suggest breakfast myself."

The enticing scent of bacon and eggs was beginning to reach my nose, suddenly breakfast didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Hia handsome," Bombalurina's voice greeted us as we entered the kitchen, "Have a good night sleep?"

"Brilliant Bomba baby," Tugger grinned at her.

"That's nice Tugger but I was talking to Stripes here. Sleep well?"

I looked up in surprise,

"Um ok, thanks."

"Thanks for showing up so quickly last night, I know it was a false alarm, but still…" She let her voice trail off.

"It's alright. Where is Demeter?"

"Hiding in the room, she's a little wary of strangers," she frowned suddenly, "I tried to get her to come down this morning, she started sobbing and locked herself in the bathroom," Bombalurina sighed.

I sat down at the counter,

"I suppose we're going to have to ask you a few questions, Bombalurina."

"Call me Bomba. Well, fire away," she sat down at the counter beside me.

"Will anyone miss you two while you're staying here?"

"No, we just moved to London. We live in an apartment on Victoria Grove."

"Will you be needing anything from there?"

"Most likely," she frowned, "If Macavity's goons didn't tear the place apart that is."

"We'll go today, while it's still light, it'll be safer then."

Cassandra stepped into the room and headed over to Tugger. Well that solved the mystery of Tuggers' good mood.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Mornin' Baby," Tugger replied, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Well, where did Misto sleep then?" I couldn't help but ask in a slightly teasing manner.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I came over this morning, you were still asleep and dreaming. If you like, I could get a few things from Deuteronomy's to sort out those nightmares if they are troubling you?"

"No, no, I'm fine," I replied quickly, maybe a little too quickly as both Cassandra and Bombalurina both eyed me skeptically. Tugger as is his way, remained oblivious.

"Oh that reminds me, Dad called, he wants to see you as soon as you can get over there."

I grabbed my chance to escape from the glances of the two queens.

"I'm on my way."


	11. Onze

Authors Note: Just a reminder that italics are flashbacks. This chapter is the reason I posted the last one when I wasn't completely happy with it. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_"Dammit Deuteronomy, this is my son we're talking about!" Janus paced along the carpet of Deuteronomy's hallway._

_"I am aware of that Janus. If he were not your son you would have started his training the day you realised he was a Lutador."_

_"Aren't you sensing a pattern with our Lutadors? They come to us, we train them, they die, usually young and in a violent way. I want better for my son."_

_"And I understand that. But what of his own safety, soon he will be in danger anyway. Demons aren't going to pass up the chance to kill an untrained Lutador."_

_"Then they'll regret it," Janus growled, extending his claws._

_"You can't protect him forever."_

_"I know," Janus sighed, "When the day comes I will train him, but not now. He's only fifteen years old."_

_"We've trained younger,"_

_"At what cost? They don't realise the risk involved, they don't realise that they'll pay with their lives."_

_"It is their calling, if they don't do it then who will?"_

_"I don't know! Ok, does that make you happy? Without Lutadors the world would probably be doomed."_

_"You know it doesn't make me happy. If I could release them from their duty then I would, but I can't, it's their destiny, and we're here to train them. I'm sorry about Munkustrap, but this is the way things are. He has to be trained." _

_

* * *

  
_

"You want me to train her?!"

Deuteronomy remained calm despite my outburst,

"She is a Lutador, Munkustrap."

I noted the use of my full name grimly, Deuteronomy was all business now.

"She's also a nervous wreck. Macavity drove her damn near to breaking point, and if she had have been trained he would have been able to kill her and take her blood. Training her will just attract Macavity's attention."

"She needs to learn how to defend herself, it's not only Macavity that lurks in the dark, many demons will try to kill her because of what she is trained or not."

"Deuteronomy, you're sentencing her to death at Macavity's claws!"

"And do you sentence her to death at the claws of every other demon in the city?"

I stopped speechless, Deuteronomy knew how to stop one of my rants by now, and still did it with flair.

"Start her training, even if only enough to defend herself, it still may not be enough power for Macavity's spell, you will be the one he wants for that."

I nodded dumbly,

"I just don't want her to get hurt, don't want her to live this god-awful life, one of us is enough."

Looking into Deuteronomy's eyes I spotted a trace of sadness.

"Munkustrap, I don't think you realise how much you remind me of your father."


End file.
